Constructions are known for providing a boat which can be assembled and disassembled for ease of transport. One well-known type is the inflatable boat, in which the hull is formed of one or more inflatable compartments. Another type is a foldable boat construction which employs a frame of relatively rigid elements which can be assembled and disassembled, and over which a fabric or other skin is affixed as the outer hull material. This latter type of boat is available, typically, as a canoe or canoe sailboat. Another known boat construction utilizes assembled sections which are fastened together to form the hull. Also known is the so-called board boat of which some are constructed of a single hull, somewhat like a surfboard, and which is of rigid plastic or foam construction.